<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[圈/套AU] - 章节10 天使见证的爱情（下） by NInamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420404">[圈/套AU] - 章节10 天使见证的爱情（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas'>NInamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[圈/套AU] - 章节10 天使见证的爱情（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喜欢你 <br/>只想要在一起 <br/>只想要守护你 <br/>直到我们都老去 <br/>喜欢你 <br/>在钟声前约定 <br/>在花雨下吻你 <br/>天使见证的爱情”</p><p>**********************<br/>唐毅一步步走上楼梯，楼道里的暖光照的他昏昏欲睡。他疲惫地松了松领带，解开了衬衫的顶扣，这种场合真的不适合他。一开门，淡雅的小苍兰玫瑰香扑鼻而来，屋子里的灯关着，桌上、地上、架子上摆着大大小小的香薰蜡烛，地上还有玫瑰花瓣，花瓣一路延伸到卧室里。他顺着花路走到卧室门口，看见床上的人正一手托腮，翘着细长的腿瞧着他。<br/>“回来啰～累么？”少飞对着他笑。<br/>唐毅的心好像被羽毛轻轻扫拨，酥酥软软，不过，他依然面无表情地注视着他，将自己的心动掩藏的极好。<br/>少飞没有气馁，起身盘腿坐在床上，身上穿的T恤一下吸引了唐毅。<br/>是那件粉色青蛙装。<br/>注意到他盯着自己的视线，少飞双手托着下巴，可爱地模仿着青蛙的小表情问，<br/>“唐老板喜欢么～？”<br/>唐毅的心好像被什么东西一击命中，呼吸有些不稳，但佯装出一副毫无兴致的样子，冷淡地抛出两个字，<br/>“还行。”<br/>也许就连他自己也没注意到他的嗓音此刻有多么喑哑。<br/>少飞笑了笑，心说这家伙嘴还挺硬，所以他故意摆出一副受挫的模样撅起小嘴，<br/>“哦，不喜欢哦，好吧… 那我脱了好了。”<br/>他从床上下来，走进唐毅，将自己身上的粉色T恤脱下来仍在地上。<br/>一瞬间，唐毅的胸口一阵燥热，不自觉地吞咽了一下。<br/>T恤底下是一件半透明的丝质白衬衫，胸口的两处隐隐可见，下身一条黑色的紧身内裤，与少飞的臀型恰到好处的贴合，后面的布料仅是半包着两处饱满，最最勾人的还是中间傲然杵着的那处，裤子是将分身摆放在中间位置的设计，所以即便尚未有生理反应，那处的尺寸也相当可观，前段好一节已经越出了裤子边沿，在透明白衫底下若隐若现。<br/>唐毅的双眼直直地盯着眼前的人，他看见少飞慢条斯理地解开胸前的几颗扣子，敞开的前襟露出白皙光裸的胸膛，<br/>“这件呢？老板觉得如何？”<br/>唐毅仍旧没动，双手在身侧悄悄握成拳。<br/>少飞凑近，将唐毅的身子轻轻禁锢在自己和墙壁之前。<br/>“真的不喜欢哦？…你的耳朵红了耶～”少飞还在“恶意”调笑。<br/>背后的墙面冰凉，但紧贴着自己的身子却散发着一种魅惑的潮热感。<br/>少飞像乖顺的小猫一样软软地挨着他，他看着唐毅那身装束，是那天逛街他亲手为他挑选的，上身效果相当合身有型。少飞稍稍踮脚凑近唐毅耳边，用气音说道， <br/>“唐老板今天好帅，帅到让我…好想‘上’你～”<br/>说着就要吻他，唐毅却躲开了他的唇，少飞霸道地把他的脸再次扳回来，手掌扣着他的下巴堵上他的嘴。这一吻带着攻击性，少飞迫不及待地撬开唐毅的牙关把舌头探了进去，舌身在湿润的口腔里横扫了一遍，还不忘主动撩起那人的舌头缠绵一番，唐毅微眯着眼睛任由他闹着。<br/>少飞睁开眼，再次用那双水汪汪的明眸看他，好似要看到他心里，唐毅突然觉得心虚，自己的心思像暴露在一束暖阳之下无所遁形。<br/>“唐老板今天辛苦了～让我帮你放松放松…”说着开始慢慢脱唐毅的衣服。<br/>外套、领带、衬衫的扣子…<br/>手一路向下，来到下半身。少飞解下唐毅的皮带，拉开拉链，手指伸向黑色布料下的半勃之处…<br/>唐毅突然抓住他作乱的双手，迅速抽出脖子处挂着的领带绑住了少飞的双腕，把他死死压在墙上。<br/>“哼…”<br/>少飞的背猝不及防撞上冰凉的墙面，忍不住低哼了一声。<br/>“唐老板还在生气啊？”少飞软软糯糯地问，食指划过那人精壮的胸肌。<br/>唐毅干脆把他不安分的双手举过头顶，毫不留情地在他颈侧轻咬了一口，佯装生气地反问，<br/>“你说呢？”<br/>“对不起，消消气好不好？”<br/>“看你表现。”<br/>少飞在唐毅的额头轻轻吻了吻，<br/>“这样有消气吗？”<br/>唐毅故作思考了几秒，<br/>“9成吧”<br/>少飞又亲了亲他的眼睛。<br/>“那这样呢？”<br/>“7成…”<br/>少飞的吻落在唐毅脸颊。<br/>“这样？”<br/>“5成… …”<br/>少飞啄了啄他的唇角，<br/>“这样…总消气了吧？”<br/>唐毅没说话，定定看着他，<br/>“你这个人真的很小气哎、”<br/>话音未落，唐毅勾着他的后脑勺将他用力按向自己，用嘴封住了少飞的唇，吞下了少飞抱怨的话。<br/>舌头卷起少飞沉睡的小舌，少飞立刻乖巧地把舌头伸了出来配合他，唐毅逮着它就是一阵用力吮吻，由于长时间无法闭合，一行透明的津液顺着少飞的唇角流下。<br/>这一吻持续了很久，带着霸道的侵略意味，被讨伐的人乖乖接受惩罚，努力地迎合着，直到快不能呼吸了，唐毅才肯放过他。少飞在他怀里直喘气。<br/>“这回总行了吧、”<br/>不说还好，这一说话又勾起了唐毅的兴致。他用胜过方才双倍的力气搂着少飞，大手包裹着他的浑圆轻轻揉捏，少飞的喘息愈发凌乱，唐毅胯下的勃大已经紧紧抵着他摆放在中间的伫立，两者相互摩擦，激起层层令人意乱情迷的电流。<br/>唐毅的指尖无意中触到穴口处塞着的小物，少飞猝不及防地低吟出声。<br/>唐毅睁开眼，恍然大悟地望着他。少飞神色迷离，眯着眼冲他微笑。<br/>唐老大再也克制不住，狠狠地啃噬他的唇瓣，手掌变本加厉地搓揉饱满的臀肉，将它肆意压揉，少飞无意识地哼唧，却又像是在控诉唐毅的过分，那个声音让唐毅最后一丝理智消失殆尽。<br/>他将少飞翻过身，被束缚的双手按在墙上。唐毅半退下自己的裤子，充血的一处一下子弹了出来。搂着少飞的身子，柱体在少飞的臀部中央磨蹭了好一阵，溢液早已将遮挡的布料浸的湿透。少飞本能地扭了扭腰肢，像是在邀请身后造势的人。唐毅一把将遮盖穴口的布料掀到一旁，取出一直贯穿其中的小物件扔在一旁，扶着自己的利刃伸进温热湿滑的甬道。<br/>被凿开的过程疼的少飞咬紧了牙关，十指扣着墙壁，身子有些微微发抖，可填满的瞬间又像是获得了一种极大的满足，让他在器物抵到自己体内那处腺体时发出了如释重负地叹息。唐毅细心地观察着少飞的反应，在深处静静停了好一阵，右手拇指抚摩着他耳后柔软的发，像是在安抚他的不适感。<br/>少飞稍稍偏过头，伸出了舌尖，唐毅马上接收到邀请，如愿以偿给了他一个法式热吻。与此同时，腰肢开始挺动，少飞瞬间绷紧了身子，额头抵着墙面承受身后不断加速的撞击。唐毅的双手隔着少飞透明的长衫为他按摩胸前的颗粒，直到它们变得殷红坚硬。少飞身下的胀大被紧紧箍在内裤的布料里，布料的弹性无法禁锢他一再膨胀的尺寸，却也让那处被束缚的越发难受。他用被捆绑着的双手伸向自己身下企图为它寻求解脱，却被唐毅残忍地抓住了双手，同时更加猛烈地进出，像是在讨伐他当初的自讨苦吃。<br/>“不要这样对我啦唐毅～～～”<br/>少飞的声音带着赢弱的哭腔，听的人只想更为肆无忌惮地施暴。<br/>所以唐毅非但没理会少飞的央求，反而抬起少飞的一条腿加强了深入的程度。<br/>“啊～～～～～！”<br/>少飞惊叫一声，指甲死死扣住了唐毅的手背。唐毅把他搂得很紧，他感觉整个人都沦陷在永无止尽的快感里，身下的肿大和布料的弹性张力相抗衡，就在他觉得站立的那条腿软的快要支撑不住的时候，一股白浊喷洒在墙上，唐毅吻了吻他汗湿的后颈，将他手腕的领带松开，那条腿也放了下来，少飞崩溃又释然地跪在了地上，靠在墙上疲惫地大幅度喘息。<br/>“唔呃！”<br/>晃神之时，唐毅整个人又黏了上来，滚烫坚实的胸膛紧挨着他的后背，将他紧紧压在墙上，他仿佛感受到禁锢着自己那人铿锵有力的心跳声。少飞的脸泛着潮红，整个人烫的不行，耳后的神经时不时突突地跳着，<br/>“呵…”<br/>唐毅突然咬了一下他红彤彤的耳朵，又麻又痒的。紧接着再次将自己的分身探进隐秘的通道里。少飞下意识地反手抓住唐毅的大腿根，胸前两颗坚硬的小粒抵着冰凉的墙面，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，前后冰火两重的落差感让他备受煎熬。唐毅一刻也等不了，刚刚进到顶端便开始律动，<br/>“唔唔唔唔～～～～”<br/>少飞的身子骨化成一滩水，挨着墙无力挣扎，生理泪水挂在眼角。<br/>唐毅看着他，终于心生怜悯。他掀开少飞内裤的前部，禁锢在裤子里的分身总算跳脱束缚，黯红的矗立高高扬起，时不时抽动几下，铃口挂着泛滥的透明液体。<br/>唐毅动了动腰，狠狠地顶了下那粒栗子状的敏感，臀部肌肉清晰可见地瞬间收紧。少飞抖了一下，吸了吸鼻子，发出含糊的呜咽。<br/>其后的每一下之间都有一席间隔，但都以同样的方式攻城略地，少飞的指甲在唐毅的臀侧留下淡红色的抓痕，<br/>“唐、唐毅………不行，真的不要了…不要了～～～”<br/>唐毅不动声色地开始加速进出，深处的栗子被戳击得又胀又痛。唐毅突然用力扯开少飞的前襟，他吓的轻哼了一声，感受到唐毅的指腹在红晕处画着圈，时不时轻轻扣弄两粒尖端。就在少飞还沉浸在唐毅对自己胸口的爱抚时，下身的抽插毫无预警地再次提速，并且越来越快。到达临界值的瞬间，甬道内部猛烈地收缩，承接住满满当当温热的填充物。过了一会儿，唐毅的分身缓缓退出去，白色的爱液顺着少飞的大腿内侧流下。</p><p>少飞扶着墙，休息了好一阵。唐毅温柔的将他抱到床上，少飞无意识地蜷起了身子侧躺着。就在他以为一切终于结束的时候，唐毅一丝不挂地缠了上来，三五下扯掉了他的内裤，分开他的腿将少飞依旧傲然挺立的家伙袒露出来。唐毅栖身至少飞的两腿之间，毫不客气地又一次长驱直入，<br/>“唔～～～～呵啊………”<br/>少飞轻轻捶打了唐毅的胸口两下，像在控诉他的过火，又像是在撒娇。<br/>唐毅抓着他的手腕压在头的两侧，低声道，<br/>“是你先开始的”那抹笑让少飞语塞。<br/>他气噗噗地扭动了几下身子要挣脱，唐毅突然快速动了起来，他的手瞬间紧攥成拳，意志不受控地任凭体内的潮欲操控，到最后只好挺动着臀部迎合起那股冲力。<br/>唐毅勾了勾嘴角，俯身下去要亲他，少飞却任性地躲开了。他忽然勾着唐毅的脖子，翻身将他压在身下，以其人之道还治其人之身，抓住唐毅的双腕压在褥子上，看着唐毅的眼神里透着一股执着的忤逆。<br/>唐毅微微抬起身子要去吻他，却被他闪躲开，反将他的双腕压得更紧，得逞的人勾着嘴角用一种志在必得地的气势笑着看他。<br/>于是唐毅乖乖地躺好，绕有兴致地静待他的下一步动作。<br/>他看着少飞跨坐在自己身上坐直了身子，腰部开始缓慢地律动，丝质衬衫的前襟已经完全敞开，滑落在他手肘的位置，少飞颇有章法地上下动作，臀部抬起的同时两侧肌肉收紧，甬道内容量变得更为狭窄，紧紧地包裹着唐毅的坚硬，让他忍不住喘着粗气强忍着想要疯狂进出的冲动。少飞的手掌撑着唐毅的胸口，细细感受着体内不断变化的硕大之物，器物的顶端频频戳刺栗子大小的敏感之物，让少飞时不时扬起头微微皱眉。唐毅看在眼里，忍不住吞咽，理智与耐性眼看就要消耗殆尽。<br/>此时只听少飞口中溢出一丝魅惑的呻吟，<br/>“该死…”<br/>唐毅低吼一声，双手扶着少飞的腰，架起原本平放在床上的双腿，向上挺动臀部，铃口和腺体零距离接触，空间有过之无不及，以至于顶端根本是在挤压着那粒，力道凶猛粗暴。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊”<br/>少飞蓦地抓住了唐毅的膝盖，咬着牙承受冲撞，腰弯成好看的弧。<br/>唐毅一边“施虐”，双手一边搓揉着少飞的胸口，再快速套弄他的分身，指腹蹭过最为敏感的V型带。<br/>“呵啊～～～～～～唐、”<br/>少飞再也抑制不住，臀部前后剧烈抽动，甬道内的间歇筋挛让他崩溃地用手支着唐毅结实的小腹，全身颤抖着仰头低吼，很快，前方喷出浊热的白色。<br/>唐毅忽然搂着少飞的脊背坐起，含咬住少飞右胸的红粒，<br/>“呃不要～～～～”<br/>少飞手忙脚乱地想要遏止却已经迟了，甬道内部再次猛力地收缩。<br/>像是在报复他先前的任性行径，唐毅仍旧没有罢手，他扶着少飞的臀侧抬起又重重地放下，每一次都顶到最深，少飞紧紧搂着唐毅的脖子，手指扣进他的皮肉。<br/>“少飞…”<br/>终于，唐毅咬着他的锁骨低吼一声，一股股温热的爱液冲刷在甬道内壁。汹涌的情潮将少飞牢牢控制，他毫无缚鸡之力地任由接二连三的电流冲击他的脑部神经，直到思绪全然停滞，身子瘫软在唐毅的怀抱里。</p><p>少飞慵懒地赖在唐毅怀里休息了许久，总算回了些气力。他佯怒地捶了捶唐毅的胸膛，<br/>“你知不知道自己很大？我差点被你弄昏过去。”<br/>唐毅失笑，搂紧了他的身子，<br/>“看你下次还敢不敢丢下我一个人跑掉。”<br/>“哼…”<br/>“少飞，和我回趟家吧”<br/>“… …？”少飞扬起脸看他，有些讶异。<br/>“老唐和爸都很想你。”<br/>少飞怔怔地看着他，没有作答。<br/>唐毅再次搂紧了少飞，脸颊蹭了蹭他的发，<br/>“我都知道了…当初你为什么离开我，为什么加入行天盟，所有的事，他们都告诉我了…”<br/>“… …”<br/>“这些年你一定过的很辛苦吧”<br/>少飞搂着唐毅腰间的手微微收紧。<br/>“少飞，我明白我和你有不同的人生轨迹，总是要去独立承担一些事，也许我们没办法完完全全体会彼此的感受，但不代表就要舍弃对方独自面对压力和痛苦。我愿意去体会你的心情，愿意去分担你的难过，也希望你不要放弃我。以后有我，不要再一个人扛了，好么？”<br/>少飞软软地应了一声，蹭了蹭唐毅的胸膛，右手拇指摩挲着他心口的那处伤疤。好温暖的感觉，安心到让他红了眼眶。<br/>“你要是再抛下我，不管躲到天涯海角，我都会找到你，把你抓回来，像今天这样惩罚你”<br/>少飞忍不住笑着吐槽，<br/>“你精力还真多～”<br/>唐毅抱着他，舒服地闭上眼睛，多久了呢，他终于能安心地搂着心爱之人，做一个美梦。</p><p> </p><p>「墓园」<br/>空灵的八音盒旋律回荡在肃静的墓园，雨后山林中升起的薄薄雾气将墓园装点的好似一处洁白的圣境。<br/>孟少飞坐在墓碑旁的石墩上，静静地聆听这悦耳的音乐。照片中的丽真姐还是那样温柔，仿佛她只是暂时出了趟远门，从不曾真正离开。<br/>“丽真姐，你还记得这个音乐盒吗？我记得你刚把我接回家那时候啊，我很怕黑，你又经常出差不在家，后来你就买了这个音乐盒给我，说我害怕、想你的时候可以放来听。”<br/>天空又飘起了小雨，少飞凑近碑前，用手指擦了擦丽真姐的照片。<br/>一把伞遮住了少飞淋湿的发。<br/>是唐毅。<br/>他今天穿了一身黑色西装。<br/>少飞显然有些诧异他的到来。唐毅微笑地看着他，将手里捧着的那束白玫瑰放在丽真姐的墓前。<br/>那是丽真姐最喜爱的花。有一年母亲节，少飞随口和唐毅说起，没想到他一直都记得。少飞感动地看着他，上前拉住了他的手。<br/>“丽真姐，这是唐毅，你见过的。我们又在一起了…”<br/>唐毅握紧了少飞的手，和他十指紧扣。<br/>“行天盟解散了，兄弟们都走上了正途。四年前杀害你的凶手也已经绳之以法，受到了应有的惩罚。”<br/>“我现在过的很幸福，你不用担心我。希望你在那边也能过得好。我很想你。”<br/>“前辈，请您放心地把少飞交给我。不管怎么样我都不会放弃他。就像他也从来没有放弃过我一样。今天来看您，还想得到您的祝福…我想和少飞结婚。”<br/>少飞眨眨眼，惊讶地看向唐毅。<br/>唐毅转身，在他面前单膝跪地，取出口袋里的黑色礼盒，里面是一枚精致的白金戒指，戒指的中央镶嵌有一枚璀璨的小钻。<br/>“少飞，嫁给我，好吗？”<br/>泪水有些模糊了少飞的视线，他又哭又笑地看着唐毅，除了频频点头一时间竟然词穷了。<br/>唐毅起身，将戒指戴在少飞左手的无名指，吻了吻他的手背，温柔地说了一句，<br/>“我爱你”<br/>少飞再也克制不住，捧着唐毅的脸用力亲吻他的唇，唐毅的手环在他腰间，温柔地回应这一吻。<br/>微风携着山涧茂密的林荫奏出沙沙作响的小步舞曲，雨露播洒在这片白色圣域，如婚礼上漫天飞舞的祝福花雨，是天使赋予他们美好爱情的庄严见证。</p><p> </p><p>「家」<br/>“哎你做这个菜怎么越来越淡了啊…”陈文浩推开面前的锅铲，皱着眉抱怨。<br/>“吃太咸的对身体不好。你那个血压这几天不是又高了？”唐国栋直接忽略某人心中的不满，陈文浩撇撇嘴，无奈地转身捣鼓起料理台上的青菜叶子。<br/>“你这个菜买的怎么这么老？”老陈还在喋喋不休。<br/>“去晚了只能买到这些。”唐国栋耐心地解释。<br/>“真的是…早知道不让你去买了。上次我买那些多嫩啊，又大把又便宜”<br/>“谁叫你赖床啊？你要起得来还会买不到吗？”<br/>“那还不是因为你、、”陈文浩欲言又止，撇了眼客厅里坐着的两人，有些不好意思地嘟囔，<br/>“孩子们都在，少说这些有的没的好不好…”<br/>唐国栋一边炒菜一边摇头笑，<br/>“也不知道是谁先开的口”</p><p>少飞伸长了脖子，竖起耳朵偷听厨房里的夫夫拌嘴，觉得很是有趣。<br/>唐毅看着他那个偷偷摸摸地可爱模样，忍不住笑他，<br/>“看够了没？”<br/>少飞吐吐舌头，“盒盒～伯父还是这么可爱哦～”<br/>唐毅把茶递给少飞，少飞捧着杯子抿了一口，一股淳香涌上心头，令他舒心地闭上眼。唐毅正看着他微笑，此时脚步声从楼上下来。<br/>“收拾好了吗？”唐毅问。<br/>“嗯，都弄好了～”左红叶挽着古道一的手坐下。<br/>“道一哥～”唐毅将泡好的茶放在二人面前。<br/>“这次住多久？”<br/>“一个月左右吧，道一还得赶回研究所那边忙project的事……哎，孟少飞，行天盟解散了，你最近在做什么啊？”<br/>“哦，在忙城商酒店和关渡庄园翻新的事，预计明年会有很多新设施建起来。”<br/>红叶点点头。<br/>“哎，我认识一个不错的装修团队，把他推给你好了。”<br/>“好啊，谢咯～”<br/>“开饭啰～～～”闻声，唐毅和少飞起身走进厨房，帮陈文浩和唐国栋把菜一一端出来。<br/>“阿飞来，多吃点～”陈文浩夹了一块鱼放在少飞碗里。<br/>“唐毅说你喜欢吃辣，我特意让国栋多加了点辣。你尝尝看合不合胃口。”<br/>少飞吃了一口，连声称赞，<br/>“嗯嗯嗯～！超~好吃！”<br/>“喜欢吃就多吃点～唐毅说你最近都瘦了。”唐国栋笑着招呼。<br/>少飞斜了唐毅一眼，这家伙越来越爱信口开河了，他哪有瘦啊，重新同居之后唐毅就隔三差五对他进行投喂，短短一个月他就胖了10斤。10斤、10斤哎～～～！<br/>“小孟，小唐说你解散了行天盟？”唐国栋问起。<br/>“嗯，兄弟们有去有留。还在的都去了西服店、酒店或是庄园那边，各项生意运营的还算不错～”<br/>国文互看一眼，笑着点头，多年的漂白愿望终得圆满。<br/>“老唐、爸，我和少飞准备结婚。”唐毅的话让在场所有人都停下了碗筷。<br/>陈文浩最先反应过来，惊喜得合不拢嘴，说话都有些结巴了，<br/>“真的吗？！这、这真是太好了”<br/>唐国栋的手放在唐毅肩上，欣慰地看着他微笑。<br/>“恭喜～”道一笑着祝福。<br/>少飞看着唐毅，笑的有些害羞。<br/>“哟～孟少飞，你脸红了耶～怎么，你害羞啊？‘嫂 嫂’～～”红叶调皮地逗他。<br/>“你刚刚叫我什么？！”<br/>少飞被这一称呼惊到破音。<br/>“嫂嫂啊～有什么问题吗？”红叶理直气壮地反问。<br/>只见孟少飞顿了顿，似是回想起了什么画面，食指磨了磨鼻子，略显羞涩道，<br/>“哦.........盒盒…你要这样叫也是可以啦…”<br/>“哎！？你在害羞什么啊？！”红叶吐槽，却看见自己的老哥坐在一旁，不好意思地瞟了少飞一眼，一双红到通透的耳朵甚是引人瞩目，而老爸和小爸爸忙着埋头趴饭的样子也是看的她一脸懵。<br/>道一握着红叶的手，笑得颇有深意，<br/>“有些事呢，只可意会，不可言传…”<br/>“孩子，以后这里就是你的家”唐国栋对少飞说。<br/>“对啊，有空就和唐毅常回来，我们再给你做好吃的～！”陈文浩笑着附和。<br/>“什么‘我们’，明明就都我一个人在做好不好”唐国栋吐槽。<br/>“什么啦，我也有帮忙买菜择菜啊～！”<br/>中年夫夫的拌嘴日常逗得大伙捧腹直笑。<br/>一家人其乐融融，聊着闲话家常。少飞看着大家，真心觉得，回家的感觉真好。</p><p> </p><p>呤——<br/>门铃突然响了。<br/>“谁啊？”红叶好奇。<br/>大家你看看我我看看你，都是一脸纳闷。<br/>“我去开～”<br/>少飞跑去开门，却在门开的一霎那愣在原地。<br/>唐毅见他站在门边发怔，走过去一探究竟，他看向门外的人，脸上的表情和少飞如出一辙。<br/>门外，一个温柔和善的声音响起：“你们好，我是今天刚搬到对门的住户，这是我自己做的一些小点心，以后还请多多关照…”<br/>___________________________<br/>THE END…<br/>OR <br/>TO BE CONTINUED…</p><p> </p><p>后记：<br/>不知不觉迎来了结局，我想这是终点，也是下一个起点。第一次尝试写AU文，还是身份互换，不知道大家还喜欢不？自知逻辑上很多bug，剧情也是改了又改，对人设的理解仅限个人。感谢小伙伴们的一路支持，你们的评论、喜欢和点赞一直都是我坚持挖坑填坑的动力❤️<br/>最近一直在循环“想见你想见你想见你”这首歌，那就借助里面的一句歌词：“穿越了千个万个时间线里，人海里相依”。我想，无论是在哪个宇宙相遇，孟少飞和唐毅都会幸福～～～🥰“请一定要相信爱”🌈</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>